In conventional pedal-powered structures, a pair of pedals are joined to a common axle by cranks, and each leg of the operator powers one of the pedals for rotary movement around the axle. In many instances there is no connection of the foot to the pedal. As a result, each leg powers the axle for only half its rotation. Of course, as one foot bears down on one pedal, it forces the other pedal up which raises the other pedal with its associated foot, thus placing that foot in a position to power the other half of the rotary motion. This limitation of pedal power to each foot separately for half the rotation will be particularly apparent to anyone who tries to operate a bicycle with only one leg.
For an operator, this limitation of pedal power to each leg separately for half the rotation wastes the power which might be provided by the operator as he raises his leg to prepare for the next downstroke of the pedal.
In many instances, the operator will use straps to couple his foot to the pedal so that the pedal will be pulled upwardly as he raises his leg. To a small degree, this helps to increase the power of the operator, but as the pedal is at the extremity of the leg, the raising of the leg by the operator on the upward stroke is not most effectively utilized for the production of additional power.
In this invention it is desired to more effectively utilize the power potential provided by the operator of a pedal powered structure as he uses his thigh muscles to raise the pedal in preparation for the ensuing downstroke. It has been found that when the thigh is effectively utilized, a rider can accelerate more rapidly or climb a hill more easily. While an effective coupling between the thigh and the pedaling structure tends to make riding a conventional bicycle more complicated, preferred constructions in accordance with this invention minimize this difficulty. Of course, in some utilities, as in exercise machines, the fact that the user or "rider" is coupled to the machine is of little consequence.